


Larry Stylinson.

by HearteyesHusbands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Just roll with this plz.., M/M, idk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearteyesHusbands/pseuds/HearteyesHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whats Larry? And whats being a Larrie like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/gifts).



 

> HARRY AND LOUIS AND BABIES AND MORE BABIES AN **D KISSES AND SSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT** TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT AND FATE AND SOULMATES ANCHOR AND ROPE AND CHICKEN WARPED IN PAR ** _MA HAM WITH HOMEMADE MASH AND FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK YUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_** EEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH and Louis kisses Harrys lips one last time before they both drift to sleep together in their bed cause thEY STILL FUCKING LIVE TOGETHER BITCHES U THOUGH T LARRY DIED BITCH YOU THOUGHT YOU FUCKING THOUGHT 
> 
>   * HE GOT THE FUCKING DAGGER.
> 


**THE WELLINGTON CURSE IS RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEALLLL**. fooking wonky camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, my tumblr is @hearteyeshusbands :D


End file.
